


Are they always such dorks?

by Brilliant_fantastic_geronimo



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13 is a smol bean, F/F, Fluff, Love, THEYRE SO CUTE, so much love, sonya is not impressed, thasmin fluff, yaz and 13 in lock down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilliant_fantastic_geronimo/pseuds/Brilliant_fantastic_geronimo
Summary: 13, Yaz, Sonya, Najia and Hakim in lock downor, Sonya is disgusted by all the thasmin fluff
Relationships: Thasmin - Relationship, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Are they always such dorks?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoctorThasmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorThasmin/gifts).



> prompt taken from the amazing @DoctorThasmin 's Tumblr

"Eugh."  
Sonya emerges from her room for the first time that Saturday and groans instantly when she sees her older sister sat on the kitchen counter, a certain blonde stood between her legs, voices hushed in a private conversation accompanied by stupid, love drunk smiles.

"Its official, being in lock down with the 4 of you is my punishment for something in a previous life."  
Pocketing her phone, she slumps down at the kitchen table.

"Good morning to you too." Yaz replies sarcastically, sliding off the counter to stand next to the Doctor now that their private moment has been disturbed.

"Yaz." the Doctor whispers loudly, turning her head slightly but not taking her eyes off her girlfriends sister, "You do know its half 2... in the afternoon. Its not morning anymore babe."

The Doctors face scrunches in the adorable way that Yaz fell in love with and the brunette places a chaste kiss on the end of her scrunched up nose. "I know sweetheart. Its a saying don't worry, I haven't got some alien time disease!"

Sonya visibly recoils at their open displays of affection, "Cant you go back to before? Y'know like when neither of you could stand within a meter of each other without blushing. As much as I complained then, I think I'd prefer that to you two being joined at the hip."

"We cant help it." Yaz grins stupidly up at the blonde, "We're in that touch-y feel-y stage."

Sonya screws up her face and makes a gagging noise, causing both the blonde and the brunette to burst into fits of giggles.

"Oh look, she's finally emerged!" Hakim chuckles at his youngest daughter's eye roll as he walks into the kitchen, "Alright girls? What's got you all giddy?"

"They're laughing at my pain." Sonya injects bitterly before Yaz can even open her mouth, "Why can't they just be like you and mum?"

"What do you mean by that?" Najia chooses just that moment to walk in, clearly showing off her eavesdropping skills as she joins in with the conversation like she's been there the whole time.

"You and dad aren't like that." She says, nodding her head towards where her sister and the Doctor have gone back to holding hands and standing with almost no space between them, practically breathing the same air they're so close, "You don't love each other that much, you're just sort of... normal. They- /they/ are disgusting."

"Sonya! I'll have you know we are still very much in love!" her mother chides.

"Yeah," Hakim agrees "You should be very happy that me and your mum are still madly in love." as if offering proof, he twirls his wife gracefully into a dance hold and kisses her, smiling like a teenager. 

Yaz must have missed the sudden glint in her girlfriends eyes as before she knows it, the Doctor is spinning her in the same way her parents had just demonstrated. Except, what with the Time Lords two left feet when it comes to dancing, and the untied shoelace of Yaz' Vans, they trip and land on the purple sofa of the living room, falling on top of each other and into a cuddle.

"Yaz sweeps me off my feet. Literally!" the Doctor giggles, pecking her girlfriend on the lips but not making any attempt to get off of her.

Sonya rolls her eyes and swipes her phone back from her pocket, snapping a picture with lightning speed and darting back to her room before anyone can notice. She taps out a message and attaches the image:

RYAN:  
Are they always such dorks?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about any spelling mistakes :/  
> I'm sleep deprived


End file.
